narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mujakina Uzumaki
Mujakina Uzumaki is the current human host of the asura Shina. Mujakina fell prey to the asura's power during the attack on uzushiogakure; having been one of the many uzumaki that perished during the battle, her body was harvested by Shina; from then on Shina continued to use her as its host body for several life times, never even changing hosts once after acquiring her; as if to show it possessiveness, Mujakina actually introduced herself as Shina when she is first introduced into the story. Appearance When she first reveal herself in the story Mujakina is wearing a dress and vest similar to what Sakura wore in Clash in the land of snow; The dress itself has long sleeves and is black with dark blue trim, the vest also dark blue with a dark green trim. Upon her feet she wore a pair of thigh high black stockings with what appear to be black wooden sandals. Upon her face she wore a human looking mask with three long, blood red triangles upon the face, one under each eye and one going over the forehead and pointing down at the nose (( http://www.deviantart.com/art/ANBU-Masks-3-165757434 ) bottom left mask shape); the mouth of the mask is a neutral little line sliced into the mask. Poking out from the back of the mask is a head band tied round her head, causing her short hair to stick out at the back. Without her mask it is revealed that her face is similar to that of Honoka Uzumaki. Personality While under the control of Shina, Mujakina was a cold and calculating individual, almost void of any emotion at all; though she may smile and smirk at people, the expressions are hollow and sinister in appearance. She lacks any hesitation when it comes to killing, being easily provoked into using deadly force on an individual. However she is also cautious and will retreat if she feels that a battle is going to turn against her. She has also shown to be extremely sadistic, often giving people slow and painful deaths whenever she had the time. She has shown rather extreme possessive tendencies, easily becoming angry and cruel when someone attempts to take something from her. She is also extremely dominating in nature, often growing furious if a reanimation disobeys her; she also grows extremely agitated when someone attempts to control her or trap her, often retreating for a brief moment only to lash out at the person who attempted it. However she is also incredibly patient, willing to work for decades to complete her plans. Abilities When she was alive Mujakina was shown to have great skill with close quarters weapon combat; she has also shown skill with shurikenjutsu, using this skill to give her close quarters weapons added range by hurling them at her opponent. Bukijutsu Mujakina's expertise in combat involves the use of close quarters weaponry, her tools being a black version of the Conch Shell Mace and giant shuriken; due to the size and weight of the weapons it is reasonable to guess that Mujakina also has an abnormal level of strength in order to wield her weapons. Water Release While acting as Shina's host, Mujakina showed great prowess with water release jutsu. Many of her water jutsu were offensive and in fact related to rain as well as waves. Her most powerful water technique being Water Release: Snakes Mouth. Stealth Many of Mujakina's ninjutsu actually pertained to stealth rather than attack; her techniques included the Transparency Jutsu, the Hiding in Water Technique and the Hiding in Mist technique; in addition to her stealth techniques she has also shown prowess with the Water Replacement jutsu, using it in conjunction with the Hiding in Water Technique in order to deceive enemies. Regeneration Thanks to her uzumaki heritage, Mujakina has been granted the gift of healing chakra that allows her to regenerate wounds. Combined with the regenerative powers that Shina stole from Yuma this makes it difficult to deal lethal injury to her. However there is a limit to how much and how fast she can heal, if enough damage can be done in a short period of time, then Shina will be forced from Mujakina's body, and her soul will finally be free to move on.